Happy Days Are Here Again
by JustDream1
Summary: Kurt Hummel was always a victim of McKinley bullies and he couldn't stood against them because of his fear. But what will happen when someone finally help him out of his misery?


Hello everyone!

We had assigment to write about "bullying" (I didn' wrote this originally as asigment I just got inspired). For thoose who is/was bullied I want to say: "stay strong and never stop believing!" Maybe its seems like it can't go away, but you need to hope and fight (not punching only if someone insults klaine or finchel/monchele jk :D

* * *

Karofsky: _*throw a slushie*_ There you go LADY GAY! *laughs and high five jocks*  
Kurt: _*under his breath*_ I want this stupid school to be over.  
Karofsky: _*catches him by the collar_* Have a problem barbie girl?!  
Azimio: Mom didn't taught you not to mumbles behind someones backs?! *_laughs and leaves_*  
Kurt: Let me go, please!  
Karofsky: Make me, Hummel! *press harder* I don't like gays showing off like you.  
Kurt: *scared* I know your secret and I never told anyone just let me be.  
Karofsky: You know nothing!  
Kurt: I know you're like me.  
Karofsky: *tightens his grip* Tell someone bullshit like this and I will kill you ladyboy! Got it?

*bells ring and corridor starts to fill*

Karofsky: *let him go* You had luck Hummel. Just this time. *leaves*  
Kurt: *tears up and runs off*

-At the bleachers-

Kurt: *crying*  
?: Kurt? What happened?  
Kurt: *shakes her head* Rachel, what are you doing here? *sniffles*  
Rachel: *sits down* Kurt, please just tell me what's going on.  
Kurt: I can't. *cries*  
Rachel: *touches his shoulder* Kurt I know you too well, please I hate seeing you like this.  
Kurt: *sobs* I can't Rachel! I can't ! We would end really bad. Please leave it! *runs off*  
Rachel: Kurt! Kurt, wait!

* * *

I tried my best to avoid all jocks and especially Karofsky, but the thing is that I don't really saw him since then. I hope he is not up to something. I don't know what to do, I am so scared and it makes me sick. I even yelled at Rachel like she was the bad one. I am so lost now. It's just too much.  
Speakers go off and principal figgins started something about this weeks plans and some reconstructions and then he made me freeze...

Figgins: Pay attention to learning and be aware of the bugs at the gym, we are already trying to get rid of it. Thank you for your attention and please Mr. Kurt Hummel to come to the principal Office.

They must of found another way to punish me. My heart stopped in my chest whic now seemed to get really heavy. Ice cold sweat was rolling down my back and my head was spinning. I wasn't that nervous since last Tony's awards.

-Pirncipal Figgins-

Figgins: Ah, , please take a seat. *points to couch*  
Kurt: Thank you. *sits* Rachel? What are you doing here?  
Figgins: Ms. Berry made us realize that some people in this school is dangerous to others.  
Kurt: You didn't, please tell me you didn't. *about to cry*  
Rachel: I hated seeing you like that so I found out the truth.  
Kurt: You don't understands! Why you did that?! He will..he will..oh my god  
Figgins: Ms. Berry told us about threating you with death. I already spoke with Dave and his parents...  
Rachel: *mouths to Kurt* Stay Calm.  
Figgins: We won't tolerate things like this in this school, we already expelled Karofsky and we did all possible arrangements to stop bullying in the future.  
Kurt: He left? *looks at Rachel*  
Figgins: Yes, now please go to your classes.

-Hallway-

Rachel: Kurt, I am really sorry, but I...  
Kurt: *Hughs her* Thank you Rachel! You did something I should did myself, but I was..too afraid. I can't blame you cause I know I would do the same if roles were opposites.  
Rachel: Divas like us must stick togehter.  
Kurt. *giggles* You are damn right.  
Rachel: *giggles* I know! C'mon Patti Lupone I'll buy you your fave grande non-fat mocha.  
Kurt: Lead the way Stresaind. *giggles*

Kurt (Rachel): *walking together*  
Forget your troubles. (Happy days)  
Come on get happy. (Are here again)  
You better chase all your cares away. (The skies above are clear again)  
Shout hallelujah. (So let's sing a song) *in glee*  
Come on get happy. (Of cheer again)  
Get ready for the judgement day. (Happy days are here again)  
The sun is shining. Come on get happy. (Shout it now)  
The lord is waiting to take your hand. (There is no one who can doubt it now)  
Shout hallelujah. (So lets tell the world)  
And just get happy. (About it now)  
We are going to the promise land. (Happy days are here again)  
We're heading across the river, soon your cares will all be gone. (There'll be no more from now on)

Rachel and Kurt: *running through the hallway*  
From now on!

Kurt (Rachel):  
Forget your troubles. (Oh, happy days)  
And just get happy. (Are here again)  
You better chase all your blues away. (The skies above are clear again)  
Shout Hallelujah. (So lets sing a song)  
And just get happy. (Of cheer again)  
Rachel: *smiles at kurt*

Happy times! (Kurt: Happy times!)  
Happy nights! (Kurt: Happy nights!)

Rachel and Kurt:  
Happy days! Are. Here. Again! *they links arms and sings out the last notes*  
Glee club: *burst out cheering*

I was at the break point, but my bestfriend helped me. I never thought that this would actually teach me something. That all that hate and trying to kick me down just made me stronger. It was living hell, but my piece of bright sunlight come through the darkest clouds and ma days were happy again. Just like I hoped.


End file.
